Dear Diary
by Samantha Kate Edwards
Summary: Sam is a sophomore at college.And she is writing in her diary about when she was eight and went to another world,where she met the Rookie 9 and Team Gai,the Sand Siblings,and the Akatsuki. When she came back 10 years ago,she has never seen them again,but
1. Friday, February 27

**Summary:Sam is a sophomore at she is writing in her diary about when she was eight and went to another world,where she met the Rookie 9 and Team Gai,the Sand Siblings,and the Akatsuki. When she came back 10 years ago,she has never seen them again,but now she's starting to imagine them on the college campus. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**Ages:**

**Sam-18**

**All the Rookie 9 and Team Gai-18**

**Garra-18**

**Temari-21**

**Kankuro-20**

**Itachi-24**

* * *

­­­_Friday, February 27, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I'm gonna tell you something that I have never, ever told anyone. I went to a different world. It was ten years ago, when I was eight. I was in my room, cleaning it, when all of a sudden I was falling through this dark hole. I guess I passed out, because the next thing I knew was that I was in a forest. _

_There were four people standing over me. One was a pink haired girl with green eyes and a big forehead, another was a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks. Then there was a boy with black hair and eyes, his hair looked like a duck butt, they all looked about twelve years ago. The last one had grey hair, and he had a mask on that covered his whole face except for one eye. _

"_Ah…" the masked one said. "You're awake."_

"_Ow…" I said as I rubbed my head. "My head hurts…"_

_Oh, I better go. I got class. Joy, joy. (Notice the sarcasm) I'll tell you more later. _

_Love Always_

_Sam_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The young brown haired woman closed her diary and put in her desk drawer. She grabbed her Statistics book, binder, and calculator, and put them in her brown backpack with pink flowers. She grabbed her ipod, put the headphones in and looked at her phone. "Crap…" she hissed. It was 10:55 and she had to be in class at 11:00. So she grabbed her keys, and ran out of the dorm room. She ran down the stairs and all the way to classroom C-12, she made it with only a minute to spare.

"Cutting it a little close there aren't we?" Whispered her friend Cheryl.

"Lost track of time," Sam whispered back as the Dr. Hail started teaching.

An hour later, as she was heading down the hall to her other class, she heard someone call out her name. Turning she saw that it was Scott, the boy that she's been crushing on for the last two years. "Hey," she said as he caught up to her.

"Hey," where are you headed?"

"World civ two. "

"Oh, when do you get out?"

"12:50."

"Cool. So I was wondering if you wanted to get together to study for Dr. McCloon's test Monday?"

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Sure that'd be great. I'm free after I get out of this class, but I have dinner with my parents tonight though."

"That's cool. I have a date tonight anyway," Sam was saddened by this. "But we can study tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you then." She walked off quickly to D-43. When she got there she sat in her seat in the back and soon was joined by her other friend, Sarah.

"Hey Chika," Sarah said setting her stuff down.

"Hey," Sam said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok, so Scott talked to me when I got out of Stats, and asked if I wanted to study with him for the test Monday."

"That great!"

"I know, but when I told him that I couldn't tonight, because of my parents coming. Well, he said he couldn't tonight anyway because he had a date."

"Ouch,"

"I know. I just wished he would see me as something other than a friend."

"He will," Sarah said encouragingly.

"I hope so." She got out and started her laptop to take notes. After she had it booted up, and had the Microsoft Word up, she stared out the window, waiting for the teacher to start.

The sun was shining, and people were walking about in shorts, t-shirts, and sandals. Boys and girls holding hand and talking quietly to themselves. Oh, how she loved spring, when the trees, flowers, and love started blooming. The animals coming out from a long winter nap. Everything was so bright and new. When the crowd thinned, she thought she saw a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face, starring right at her.

"Naruto?" She whispered. She blinked, but he was gone.

"Okay, lets get started," the history teacher, Dr. Lindley, said. "The last time we finished the Industrial Revolution…"


	2. Saturday, February 28

_Saturday, February 28, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sometimes I get really irate at my friend, Julie. Ever since I came to college, I know I've changed. I mean goin to clubs and booty dancing with boys. But she seems to want me to be the same. But I can't, people change, college changes people. And when I try to explain that to her, she gets mad and won't talk to me for a few days. Use to it would worry me, but now I really don't care anymore. But anyway…_

_I saw Naruto yesterday in outside of class. Well, I think I saw him. He was just standing there, looking at me. I blinked and he was gone. So I just thought it was my imagination. Then I saw Sasuke…Wait a minute. You don't know who they are, do you? Well, let me tell you some more. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah I just woke up. _

"_Ow…" I said as I rubbed my head. "My head hurts," I sat up, and could feel the tears welling in my eyes. _

"_Hey, now don't cry," the blonde said trying to comfort me. "It's going to be alright." _

"_Wh-who are you?" _

"_I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He pumped his fist in the air._

_I tilted my head in confusion. "What's a Hokage?"_

"_You don't know?" He said in astonishment. I shook my head. "Hasn't your parents taught you anything?" The pink haired girl punched him on the head. _

"_Naruto, she hit her head, so she probably doesn't remember anything."_

"_Sakura is right," said the masked one. "What is your name?"_

"_Samantha Katherine Fegik Nelson."_

"_What kind of name is that?" Naruto asked and Sakura hit him again. _

_I crossed my arms. "And what kinda name is Naruto? That don't sound like an American name," I looked around, noticing the trees and the targets. "Umm…Where am I anyhow?"_

"_In Kohona, the hidden village in the leaves," said the dark haired boy. "What is America?"_

"_It's where It's where I'm from. Well, actually that's the country. I'm from Ripley, Tennessee."_

"_I've never heard of that," the masked guy said. He stood up. "We need to take you to the Hokage. Come on." The others followed suite, and the blonde boy, Naruto, helped me up. _

"_Come on, Samantha Katherine Fegik Nelson," he said as he bent down in front of me with his back to me. I stood still and looked at him. "Climb on."_

"_Okay," I said doubtfully. "And call me Sam, that's what everyone else calls me." I added climbing on his back. _

"_Okay, it's easier than saying all those names." I giggled at that. "You better hold on tight, Sam-Chan." And then they started running. Not like regular running, but super fast running. Everything past by in a blur. _

_Well, I gotta go. There is a piece of pizza with my name written on it!! See ya!!_

_Love Always,_

_Sam_

* * *

She put up her diary, and went into the living room, where her roommates, Karin, Tiffany, and Mandy, were all sitting around the TV getting ready to watch the Duchess.

"About time, Sam," Mandy said. Mandy was a crazy blonde, who could always cracks us up.

"Sorry," Sam said as she took a piece of pizza and sat down on the floor. "I had to finish my homework for Monday."

"Mmhmm…" Tiffany said. Tiffany was a black girl, who could be sweet one minute, but all up in someone's face, if they messed with her or her friends. Karin was a red-head, who was more of a neat-freak, and spent way too much time with her boyfriend. "Are you sure that you weren't daydreaming about when Scott was here?"

Sam rolled my eyes. "I'm sure. Can we watch the movie now?"

"That's what I'm sayin, yo," Mandy said in her gangster voice. Sam giggled at this, as she pushed play on the remote.

"So how was your study date?" Asked Karin.

"Eh… it was okay." She answered as she took a bite out of her pizza. "But after we studied all he wanted to do was talk about his date with Devin. I thought I was gonna puke."

"Aww…poor Sammy," Tiffany said.

"Shh…" Mandy hissed. And for the rest of the movie they were quiet.

About two hours later, Sam climbed into bed and went to close her blinds. When she looked out the window, she saw a man with black hair tied back into a low pony tail, with a black and red cloak on. "Itachi?" She shook her head, and when she looked back he was still there. Then a car past by and he was gone.


End file.
